communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Destination Star Trek Germany - Samstag den 22.02.2014
670px|center|link=Destination_Star_Trek_Germany thumb|250px|right|(Von Links nach rechts) Aki, ElBosso und ich Fast live berichtet Ihnen Cyanide3 von dem glorreichen Tag, dem 22.02.2014, auf der Destination Star Trek! Trotz des diesigen Wetters, der wie immer verspäteten deutschen Bahn und einiger Anläufe mich auf dem Hauptbahnhof zu suchen, sputeten ich, ElBosso und Aki-chan86 zum Messegelände! Das Gelände war durchaus übersichtlich, die Mittel dorthin durch Shuttles, Bus, Bahn und Auto sehr gut ausgebaut, doch an der Organisation scheiterte es am Morgen, bis wir in das Innere der Destination gelangten. Einzelne Stände waren vorhanden, die Fanartikel (Teurer Sh*t – 'tschuldige...), eine Vielzahl von Klamotten, Accessoires, Maschinen und vor allem eine Menge an Waffen. Für mich als noch nicht allzu großer Fan und Trekkie war es ein leichter Einstieg in die Fanbase. Man fing an, wenn man in einer Reihe mit anderen anstand, Gespräche anzufangen, sich locker zu unterhalten und im Ganzen war es eine ruhige Umgebung. Man kannte sich, man lernte sich kennen oder man scherzte über verkleidete Redshirts und es war so, als wenn hier die Welt förmlich schrumpfte. In den Interviews stellten sich die Reporter oder Fans kurz vor und woher sie kamen und ich war erstaunt, wie wenige Deutsche eigentlich da waren. Viele kamen aus den USA, England, Schweiz oder aus Frankreich und es war sonderbar, wenn einer deutsch sprach. Die wenigen Englischkentnisse, die einer vielleicht hatte, waren keine Barriere für ein lockeres Gespräch, oder um ein Foto mit dem jeweiligen Cosplayer. thumb|200px|Der Komiker Spiner Während ElBosso hinter verschlossenen Türen heimlich irgendetwas arbeitete, schlenderten ich und Aki-chan86 herum und sahen uns die Interviews an sowie weitere Attraktionen, die geboten wurden. thumb|200px|William Shatner Das Interview mit Marina Sirtis (Counselor Deanna Troi) & LeVar Burton (Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge) oder auch Brent Spiner (Data) war zugleich interessant, schräg und witzig. Man machte Scherze über die jeweiligen Vorurteile der Ländereien, aus denen die Zuschauer kamen (Spiner scheiterte am Namen''[Tárrega, bei dem Versuch spanisch zu sprechen und Sirtis verärgerte die Franzosen mit dem Witz ''“Das erste was die lernen ist, “Ich kapituliere” in fünf verschiedenen Sprachen auswendig zu lernen”) sowie auch Witzeleien über die Outfits der alten Episoden, oder ob Spiner überhaupt Gitarre spielen konnte, aber auch ernste Fragen wurden gestellt, wie die Stars zum Beispiel zu den neuen Filmen von Star Trek standen. Allgemein breitete sich eher eine negative Stimmung darüber aus und Marina beschrieb es als “Antrieb der Fanartikel und der Geldmache” und das Bild der originalen Star Trek Serie würde verloren gehen, doch was alle antrieb, hier nun dabei zu sein und überhaupt weiterhin Star Trek zu unterstützen, war, dass sie stolz darauf waren, mitgewirkt zu haben (Brent Spiner: “Star Trek is a large and huge universum and I am proud od it, to be in it (...)”). Star des Tages war natürlich William Shatner und die Plätze vor der Bühne waren voll besetzt und vorher hatte sich eine ellenlange Schlange gebildet. Er neigte leicht dazu, abzuschweifen, war aber sonst gut drauf, erzählte von seinem kürzlich verstorbenen Hund, einer Gorilladame, die ihn mal an die untersten Weichteile gegriffen hatte und erklärte die Lehre, die man aus Star Trek ziehen könnte ("It's how the nature works. In Star Trek there is also no winner in the conflicts. Maybe that is the main lesson of Star Trek."). Von den ganzen Interviews abgesehen schaute ich mir noch den Costume Contest an, bei dem eine ganze Familie sich verkleidet hatte, sowie ein Borg, ein äußerst charmanter und autoritärer Kapitän in der Filmuniform aus Star Trek VI, Geordi, Uhura und eine remanische Königin und noch viele weitere gecosplayte Darsteller. Zwar nahmen einige nicht daran teil, aber ab und zu wuselte ein Dalek aus Doctor Who herum, ein Redshirt oder auch ein Andorianer. Gewinner war die remanische Königin wegen ihres zeitaufwendigen Outfits und ihrem Make-up und ich muss sagen, sie hat es wirklich verdient und wurde von allen bestaunt. GewinnerCosplayWettbewerb.png|Gewinnerin des Wettbewerbs AkiCommander.png|Aki und der Commander P1040343.JPG|Der Commander und Cyanide3 P1040351.JPG|Data Destination Star Trek Saturday 37.JPG| Geordi, ein Borg und Uhura Alles in allem war es ein toller Tag, es hat mich gefreut mal Wikianer im realem Leben zu sehen, ein herzliches Danke nochmal an ElBosso und allen anderen, die das alles organisiert haben und dass wir gratis in die Interviews mit den Stars kamen. Ich freue mich auf weitere Events von Wikia! Eure [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e'3'']]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 20:01, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Destination Star Trek Germany